Blue Eyes
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Even though I now know his name, I can't keep referring to him as the One With The Blue Eyes. Alec, that's his name. I wonder if it's short for Alexander. I hope it is because Alexander is a much better name than Alec. It is so much more proper. Magnus's first meeting with Alec.


Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: So, I was rereading the Mortal Instruments series and this little one shot popped into my head...I hope you like it! This takes place during the party at Magnus's when Magnus and Alec meet for the first time.

Time: City of Bones

Genre: Romance and Drama

POV: Magnus

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 21, 2013

I look into the crowd that had gathered to celebrate Chairman Meow's birthday. My heart skip's a beat as I notice the Shadowhunters enter the room. It is not the fact that they are Shadowhunters that stops me, but it is him and his blue eyes.

He is staring at the blond one in front. It is a loving and protecting sort of stare. I can see right away that he loves the blond one, but I wonder if I can get him to turn his attention to me. I will give him the love he deserve; the blond one won't.

I leave the party and rush into the bathroom, double checking myself in the mirror. I know the blue eyed Shadowhunter will not go after the common person. The blond one is beautiful and I need to outdo him.

I apply more glitter to myself, because life is not complete without glitter. Then, I add some more gel to my spikes and straighten my clothes out. I stare at myself in the mirror making sure that there is no way that the blond is as handsome as I am.

Not that the blond had a chance as looking as good as do.

I grip the sides of the sink. My heart is racing. Sure, I've went up and talked to cute people before, but none took my breath away like he does. There is just something about him that is so special.

"Okay, Bane, you've got this," I whisper to myself. "Just go up to him and be your charming self." With one final look in the mirror, I walk out of the bathroom in search of the blue eyed Shadowhunter.

I look around the room, until I spot them near the front. He with the blond and a red head. I what to get to him alone, but I don't want to make it look as if I am trying. I start walking in their direction. I'll strike up a conversation with the other two, hope that he takes notice, joins in, and we exchange phone numbers before the night is over.

Oh, if only this was some cracked up Disney movie and it would work for sure. However, this is Brooklyn and the real world, not a fairy land. That means that I have a less than one percent chance of my plan working.

I walk up behind the red head and lounge against a pillar. "You like the party?"

The red head jumps and looks around. I see the two boys slip into the crowd. Darn it! Oh well...Maybe their come back for her soon and thank me for keeping an eye on her.

I watch as she tries to smile. "Is it in honour or anything?"

"My cat's birthday."

"Oh." She looks around. "Where's your cat?"

Now, I know for a fact that Chairman Meow is hidden beneath my bed, but I want to have fun with little girl. I put on a solemn face and walk toward her. "I don't know. He ran away."

The two boys appear The one with the blue eyes is frowning, not a good look on him. The other boy seems happy about something. The girl and the boys exchange a few words, but I don't pay any attention to them. My eyes are on the blue eyed one.

Up close, he is even more beautiful than I could've imagined. Even though it is covered with Marks, his skin is as smooth as a babe's. His hair is as black as a raven's, the most beautiful bird I have ever laid eyes on. His tall frame is just right for me; I don't like to date short people. (Dating, aren't I getting a little ahead of myself here? Oh well, I guy can dream. Can't he?) His face, oh his face, is just truly, wow, words can't even describe it. He looks like a model, but is far too pretty to be one. And last, but not least, are those to die for blue eyes. Oh, it just wants to make my heart melt. Though, I would have to cut his hair, because it's just blocking those beautiful, blue eyes.

But I can't make myself appear too interested in him. I need to put on my spy gear...

I handle an indicant with the Moon's Children and the Shadowhunters. They really are causing more trouble than they're worth. If only I could kick them out and let him stay. I know if they leave, then he will too. I can't win no matter what I do.

As I kick a few of the vampires out, I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't look thrilled, if anything he looks bored. Well, if he just spent the night with me, I could certainly change that.

The blond whistles under his breath. "That was impressive."

"You mean that little hissy fit?" I look up at the ceiling. " I know. What is her problem?"  
Blue Eyes starts laughing. What a beautiful sound! Laughter from a beautiful person is God's greatest gift to man.

Him and the blond one exchange a few good natured words, but I don't play them any attention. I cannot take my eyes off his smile. His white teeth and the warm expression on his face just steal the room. Ah! They also take my heart away.

Oh! I just have to have him.

All I want for Christmas is a blue eyed Shadowhunter.

Oh, no! The smile is gone. He's back to his grumpy face. What ruined the moment? Did he see my staring at him?

Now, they want to talk to me alone, in private. Hmm...I wonder if this means if I'll get to talk the blue eyed on alone.

Even though I now know his name, I can't keep referring to him as the One With The Blue Eyes. Alec, that's his name. I wonder if it's short for Alexander. I hope it is because Alexander is a much better name than Alec. It is so much more proper.

"We can talk in my room," I nod toward the back.

They nod and follow.

Yes! I've barely know Alexander and now I have him in my room. I wonder where this will lead me...

**So, I know it's short, but I didn't want it go on forever. Anyway, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
